crownfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Hook
Melody Hook is played by: Spinelli781 Personality Adventurous, Sweet, Timid. Melody may be small and shy but she will speak her mind if she feels she needs too, her adventurous side takes over when shes outside she often wonders off and picks flowers; often making flower crowns giving them to people she meets. Melody can make friends where ever she goes befriending very powerful people like Princess Charlotte and even Red Riding Hood. Story So Far Melody is Hook's daughter, and being raised by a pirate she knows how to steal, cheat and lie but she only does it when she needs too. Melody isn't a daddy's girl either she used to be but as she grew older she also grew smarter, she knows what her father does isn't right; she doesn't care who he kills for. Melody often slips away from her father to go swimming or just to be on her own, she's a strong swimmer and can out swim the dangers the sea can hold and one day she eill break free from her fathers control. That scared her father very much and often locked her up, also fearing that the men on his ship would try and rape her. Or as he often told her, If you leave this room, they'll fuck you bloody! After a long while he let her become a Lady - in - waiting to Twilight for under Briar Rose's care. She has yet to meet her lady but she has become a good friend of Cerise. She and Rose are also close, Rose sees her a 'sweet child' and hopes the best for her and wants to keep her safe. She also met and befriended Princess Charlotte, if only for a short time the princess also gravitated toward her charming personality. Relationships James Hook Melody's overprotetive father, he kept Melody locked away most of her young life in fear that she may be raped. He did let her become a Lady - in -waiting for Briar Rose. Morgana Morgana is Briar Rose's advisor, she and Hook also had to have some short of relationship that ended with Melody. Melody has no clue about who her mother is, so far only Hook and Morgana know. Briar Rose Briar Rose has had Hook in her service for years, but she had no idea that he had a daughter until she happened to stumble upon Melody in the woods. She thinks the girl very charming and sees great potential in her. However, when she heard that Hook was keeping her locked up most of the time, for fear that a man would put his hands on her, Briar Rose decided to find a way to put her talents to other use. So, she has made Melody Twilight's lady-in-waiting. She hopes that Melody, along with Cerise, can convince Twilight to serve Briar Rose more readily. Briar Rose has grown protective of Melody and tries to keep her out of harm's way. Pocahontas She has a very deep hate for Melody, thinking she may steal Blue away from her. She plans to try and marry her off she even had Peter Pan try and rape her, luckily The Hound was around and scared the boy away. Peter is in love with Melody, or what he thinks is love. He wants to take her with him and make her a mother to his brothers, (The lost boys.) Phoebus is Melody and Twilight's Bodyguard, Melody was at first scared of him but after he saved her she now latches onto him. Melody is scared of Blue and his mean personality, but she also has a little crush on him. Cerise is Melody's cloest friend, since she and Melody are close in age the girls are always together. Anya is very found of Melody, she often goes on walks with her.